07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Teito Klein
Teito Klein is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series 07-Ghost. He is first introduced as an amnesiac and a former battle sklave who was captured by the Barsburg Empire and was considered to be the military academy's star pupil. It is later revealed that Teito is the son of former king of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, who was killed when he was a child, thus making him the prince of his homeland, the Raggs Kingdom, as well as the only surviving member of the royal family. Teito had been entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail, a powerful Eye which holds the God Mikhail, since his childhood to protect him against the death God Verloren, whose body he contains as Pandora's Box. After Teito escaped to the Barsburg Church in order to avoid a treason charge, he has made it his goal to destroy Verloren's body. Along with Frau, and his pet, Mikage, Teito travels the across the seven Districts to search for the Cursed Tickets to go to the land of Seele, thus fulfilling the task his uncle and the previous generation of Seven Ghosts were unable to complete. Appearance Physical appearance TeitoKleinCharacterSketch.png|Teito's character design. TeitoColour.png|Teito in colour. Teito is a young boy who is 15–16 years old. Something commonly commented on is Teito's small stature, and standing at 5 feet 2 inches tall, he is very small for a boy his age and the second smallest recurring character. His build is slight and long-limbed, possibly due to his diet on pills instead of food. Teito's back is covered in scars from his days as a battle sklave as well as the standard sklave brand. His face is round and child-like with slightly tanned skin, a small, upturned nose, and a small mouth with full lips. His round face and small stature make him appear many years younger than he is, and other characters assume him to be around the age 11-12 (around the age of someone in elementary school). He has been said to be cute by several characters. His eyes are commonly noted as being his most striking feature, and are large and wide and a deep green in colour, though they become a deep red when Mikhail is controlling him. His hair is brown, cropped short and parted down the middle. It seems Teito bears a significant resemblance to both his parents. Princess Vanessa has said that Teito greatly resembles his mother, but Emperor Wolfram has said that Teito looks like his father. Clothing In his first appearance whilst still part of the Barsburg Army, he dons the basic uniform given to all trainee soldiers consisting of a black, or dark blue, thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length back boots and white gloves similar to the other military cadets. His uniform has golden trimming on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard and he also wears a gold belt. He also has gold shoulder boards on his right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia over his left shoulder. Subsequent to his escape from the Barsburg Empire, he takes refuge in the church where he is now seen wearing a white robe with the Church symbol on its back. He also has chains on his hands and feet up to his fight with Ayanami. After the death of Mikage, he wears the mourning black robe which is parted white at the back with a flax trim and a mantle overtop, this is accompanied with black trousers and boots. Teito's attire changes once more when he decides to take the Bishops exam, we now see him in the basic uniform of a Bishop examinee, which consists of a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the robe to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue round the edges is worn over the robe, and he wears his exam badge at the front of his collar. He wears dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. Another noticeable addition to his appearance is the slave collar that was placed around his neck by Mikage when he was being controlled by Ayanami. This collar is rarely seen now as it is usually covered by the collar of his mantles, though it has since been removed. TeitoChildMother.png|Teito as a child and his resemblance to his mother. 453673.jpg|Teito in his military student uniform. TeitoChurchClothes.png|Teito in his church clothes. 453532.jpg|Teito wearing his mourning clothes. Personality In the anime, Teito maintains an air of sadness due to the many turmoils in his life. In the past Teito would often suddenly break down in tears upon realising he does not have a family, but even though he is still upset with the though, he has gradually gotten better at keeping his emotions in check. In the manga, Teito is much cooler and has learnt to deal with the bullying by ignoring the people around him. This, and his sparse show of emotion often makes him out to be cold, and it could be that sometime during his childhood he realised that tears will not get him anywhere so he has stopped showing them. However, the cadets at the academy mistake his ignorance for a feeling of superiority because Miroku's treatment, and this in turn leads to more cruel remarks aimed at Teito. Possibly as a result of the bullying, Teito has a hard time making friends and is often suspicious of the motives of those around him, such as when he wondered why those at the Church were showing him kindness. Despite his waryness towards strangers, Teito is much softer towards those he likes, especially Mikage, and Chairman Miroku once said that Teito's compassion is his greatest 'weakness', despite all the hardships he has gone through. Teito's personality in the anime is notably different to that of the manga. In the anime, he is much colder, and much less likely to smile at others. He is also much more self-involved, spending more time reflecting on his problems in the anime than in the manga. An example being when Mikage tells Teito his wish to protect his family, in the manga Teito smiles and looks pleased for Mikage, however, in the anime Teito becomes gloomy and thinks about his own family. In the anime, Teito is also much more aggressive, and more prone to violence, and he is much more likely to shout at other people. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon Teito's abilities stem from his aptitude to harness Zaiphon. With his Zaiphon he has displayed numerous abilities that he is able to execute. During the Bishop exam the many trials he overcomes reveal other abilities Teito possesses. One in particular is his high drive for success due to him feeling responsible for the deaths of the precious people in his life and striving to pay them back whatever the cost. Whenever Teito starts to feel weary a simple thought of; Mikage, Weldeschtein, Fea and even Frau will usually boost his determination to continue on, in turn rekindling Teito's usual vigor. It is mentioned by both Hakuren and Seilan that Teito seemed to have no presence, perhaps from the training he had as a slave. Attacking Zaiphon: Among being able to perform standard Zaiphon based attacks, he is demonstrated the ability to subdue his opponents as shown when a criminal tried to kill him and other examinee's as part of their Barsburg examination. He has also shown the ability to create a shield that he uses to protect himself (or others) from external attacks however it is not indestructible and can be destroyed with enough force. Teito's Zaiphon can also enable him to soar through the air, this is shown whilst chasing a fleeing airborne Kor victim. As Zaiphon are generated from a caster's feelings or thoughts, he is able to communicate in places where it is impossible to speak by using his Zaiphon to create sentences e.g. underwater. Teito has also proven to have good skill with the Baculus as he is seen to be able to use it quite well when engaged in combat. In one incident during a training session, he exceeds the Zaiphon limit for the Baculus when advised by Assistant Archbishop Bastien to try operating it whilst filling his heart with the desire to serve God. Hand-to-Hand combat He is seen to be very agile, after avoiding an attack from a monster as part of one of the trials of the exam and also he is proved to be quite steady able to walk a tightrope hanging over a deep pit without any trace of fear in his movement making him seem quite fearless. Proof of Teito's fearlessness is seen throughout the story. For one when he is enshrouded in darkness by Bastien he does not appear to fear the entities that want nothing more than to devour him but instead he develops pity for the hopeless entities. Also during the Barsburg air assault he is seen falling from great heights after the Eye of Mikhail separated from his body however he seems to be more concerned about the detached eye of mikhail than his personal safety. Thank to Castor's training Teito has also become an excellent runner after racing with Castor's Frau puppets. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members Category:Protagonists Category:Begleiter Category:Human